the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormfly
' Stormfly' is Astrid's Deadly Nadder. Appearance Her stats on the book are 30ft, 42ft wingspan, and her weight over 2,628lbs. Personality Stormfly is loyal and loving towards her rider Astrid. She also seems to be fond of Hiccup too. However, while loyal to Astrid, this doesn't mean she can't be convinced to help someone else, as was demonstrated with Heather when she needed her to save her family from Alvin the Treacherous's wrath and the same with Eret when he was in danger by Drago Bludvist's men. Like all Deadly Nadders, Stormfly is a very beautiful dragon, and unfortunately, she knows it. She has a generous dose of vanity which is typical for her species. She is normally docile, but she can turn aggressive when she needs to. She also loves to play fetch and will chase after anything that is thrown, and bring it back again. Stormfly is shown to have a strong bond with her rider, and is caring and protective of Astrid. Though sometimes she's willing to connect with others, like Heather and Eret, and let them ride her. Stormfly has shown to be loyal to save her rider in time from a fallen anchor by Trader Johann's ship. Stormfly seems to be quite intelligent, as Astrid managed to teach her several hand signals. Just like Astrid and Hiccup, Toothless and Stormfly have a friendly rivalry. Relationships Astrid Stormfly and Astrid share a very similar bond to Hiccup and Toothless. As Hiccup is Toothless's best and closest friend, Astrid is Stormfly's. At first Stormfly and Astrid aren't the best of friends such as when Astrid hits Stormfly in the face when she first meets her. But surprisingly she still allows Astrid to ride her and soon own her as a dragon. Astrid and Stormfly soon start to grow very close. They both care about each others feelings and don't push each others limits. Also both dragon and trainer have similar personalities such as they both have a short temper and they are both beautiful. Stormfly is very loyal to Astrid and also is shown to be very protective over her. Stormfly also seems to not like it when other trainers ride her and prefers her rider Astrid. She also trusts her Rider enough to let her touch her babies and is overjoyed to see her rider when she is separated from her. Both Astrid and Stormfly have a very close loyal protective bond, as they both love each other very much. In the new movie How to Train Your Dragon 2, Astrid and Stormfly seem to have a much closer bond than ever before. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup and Stormfly get along very well. Stormfly seems to like Hiccup and trusts him very much as letting him and Astrid ride her. But Hiccup can get a little competitive with Stormfly and desperately tries to beat her when she becomes faster than Hiccup and Toothless (due to Astrid feeding her chicken). But normally it's all in good fun. She also seems to trust him enough to let him touch her babies. Possibly the reason why she likes Hiccup so much is because he is her rider's love interest and very close friend. Toothless Stormfly and Toothless both share a mysterious but pretty close bond. In Gift of the Night Fury, she tried to get Toothless to come with her on her trip to lay her eggs. But Toothless refuses, due to the fact of his missing tail flap and that he can't go anywhere without Hiccup. They are normally friendly with each other and love each other's company, but they can get a little competitive at times. In How to Train Your Dragon 2, they are seen to be better friends as they play while Astrid and Hiccup are talking, and Stormfly is later shown to be the first dragon to return to Toothless's side when he challenges Drago's Bewilderbeast for the position of alpha. Also, when Stormfly first appears with Toothless, when Hiccup and Astrid were talking, they played showing their bond. In the books, Toothless has a huge crush on Stormfly who doesn't show much emotion about it and doesn't seem to care as he often brags to her. Hookfang Stormfly and Hookfang have a mutual relationship. They normally distance each other and stay out of Astrid and Snotlout fights unless commanded to do something. But they're not always nice to each other as they are seen to growl or/and roar at each other several times before. But they sometimes work as a good team as well as shown to be able to make combined attacks to be able to save Toothless and Hiccup from Alvin. Snoutlout These two don't normally interact but also don't get along too well. She is often seen out of his business but has shot her spines at him several times and growls or roars at him when he insults her. She also gets annoyed of him often but also has shown a little respect for him when she is forced to be with him for a day. In the first film when he missed her by a great distance with a hammer, she seemed to laugh at him. She has attacked Snotlout at times and doesn't seem to like him very much. In the episode A Tale of Two Dragons, however, when Snotlout had to ride Stormfly, she started bonding with Snotlout. Though a few years later, in the episode Total Nightmare, Snotlout said that Stormfly was too small for him when he was skimming over a replacement for Hookfang. However, this did not insult her much. Skyla Stormyfly shows a close bond to Skyla, since her rider was willing to help her try to be more braver. And she then trusts her enough to let her ride on her. And when Princess Chaos tried to get Skyla again, Stormfly jumped in and attacked the young Changling then carried Skyla back to safety. Abilities and Skills Stormfly abilities are better then the average Nadder, because than her rider is shown to be more of a soldier than most of the other teens. * Intelligence and Communication Skills: Stormfly has been trained to understand Astrid's hand gestures for commands like "Spine Shot" and "Battle Ready". She has also learned to recognize her dragon rider's dragon call that acts like a beacon in case she and Astrid gets separated. She has proven to have good judgement as well. In The Terrible Twos, she knew Astrid's decision was wrong and did what she thought was right. In How to Train Your Dragon 2, she is shown to have been taught by Astrid to release and fetch, using this with Eret and Hiccup's Dragon Blade. * Speed: Stormfly has always been a fast dragon, as was demonstrated several times. However, her speed has been increased greatly, since Astrid discovered a hidden ability of the Deadly Nadder, which is that they fly faster when put on a diet of Chicken. * Spine shot: Her spine shot is the most often attack to be use against enemies. She has shown to be using this skill to trap animals like sheep so they won't escape. Stormfly is also able to accurately shoot one spine by being tapped on the back of her head. It is so accurate that she can shoot right through a previously shot spine. She was also able to use these spines as a rescue skill, in order to create a ladder for Astrid. It was a practice exercise, in case they would have to rescue Vikings from a place where dragons can't go. * Waterspout: When flying in a spiral in a given manner, Stomfly can effectively create a strong upward wind current. When done above a body of water, this wind current has enough strength to lift the water in a manner similar to a water spout. This ability can be very useful when confronting enemy ships, as seen on the comic Dragon Down. Trivia * In the books, Stormfly is one of the few dragons that has not joined the dragon rebellion. * In the movie, Stormfly's wings are mainly yellow with some blue, but in the series they are mostly blue with some red and no yellow. This could be a mistake or it could be that dragons' colors change as they age. * She sometimes sleeps while standing, much like a horse. * Stormfly seems to rely more on her tail spines than her fire. * Like Camicazi, Astrid has a thing for stealth dragons. * In the second movie, Stormfly is lighter and has more colors. * The Dragon Call Astrid uses to summon Stormfly is very similar to a wolf's howl. * In the third volume of the Riders of Berk comics, The Ice Castle, Stormfly is estimated to be about two years old. If this is true, than she is seven by the time of the second movie. Mind you, this is in Dragon years. Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Dragons of Berk Category:The Daring Dragon Riders Category:Sharp Class Dragons Category:Tracker Class Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Deadly Nadders